Touhou Yuku Haru
by Sumire Kaika
Summary: A fanfic with a more spring-like touch with Ran, Yukari and Chen. Very brief sexual themes.


~Touhou Yuku Haru~

「Eastern Passing Spring」

'It's getting cold again, isn't it, Chen?'

She twirled the parasol in her hands. The nekomata nearby pushed along a wheelbarrow with a bright, childlike smile on her face heading around the foot of the mountain.

She continued twirling the parasol, then stopped to look inside it. She saw the afternoon sky through the transparent material. The nekomata nearby continued to empty the wheelbarrow's contents by the base of a tree.

'Chen, no-one's going to clean up the leaves you dumped there.'

'We can set the leaves on fire.'

'Don't be silly, Chen.'

'It's better than giving someone else the job of brushing this away, Yukarin! We're doing them a favor.'

'...'

She yawned into an open hand, then lowered the parasol to look at the cat.

'I think it would be too hectic for me to call over Mokou today.'

'You think so?'

She nodded, combing at her own blonde hair.

'I think so.'

'I'll get the matches.'

The day was surprisingly cold, even for Yukari.

'The leaves would make a good campfire, wouldn't they?'

'At nighttime, sure. -Wait, who got the idea to set these aflame?'

'You did.'

She sat by the blazing fire of spring leaves and petals with the nekomata. They were just by the trail leading skywards to the mountain, leading Yukari to worry herself about someone they left there.

'She'll be attracted by the smoke, won't she?'

'I'll check on her, Ch-'

The nekomata's face turned an odd shade of red. Yukari watched her, then lowered her gaze.

'... You're right. I haven't spent much time around with you lately, Chen.'

Yukari sighed briefly, sinking towards the ground and reappearing at Chen's side.

'There, there, Chen.'

She huddled the nekomata close by the shoulder. The warm fire, which was topped with a bit of firewood to conceal the mild crime, sent a radiant glimmer to Yukari's heart that she paid little thought to.

Before Yukari knew it, Chen was snoring softly through her nose.

A small, soft giggle sounded from the gap youkai's throat.

'Well, that's that…'

Further up the Youkai Mountain, there was a little protruding cliff where some of the best of views could be seen of the Gensokyo land below.

At night, the temporal spring wind was displaced by the winter's cunning breeze.

Yukari appeared at that cliff in dim moonlight. She could hear the trees far beneath rustle unevenly.

'Ran?'

Upon command - a very light-hearted command - the kitsune emerged from behind, her nine yellow tails accompanying.

'Yu? Yukari?'

'Chen is sleeping by a fire at the mountain's foot. I contained the fire within the boundaries necessary, so she'll be fine.'

'Yukari?'

'Yes?'

The fox, Ran, walked by Yukari and sat down, examining the worldly sight.

'Yu… I thought you stopped holding to your promises, Yu.'

'I came to visit you, so… when did I ever think about that?' Yukari turned her head to Ran a little, twirling her lips into a half-smile.

'You didn't,' Ran replied. What was to be a mere glance at her shikigami became a wide-eyed stare of amazement.

Ran's lips softly brushed Yukari's cheek.

'R-Ran...'

Following the small peck, Ran leaned back upright, turning to the view across the cliff. On Ran's face was a faint smile, but on Yukari's was a quivering one.

'Ran… it's nice that you're showing affection, but...'

'But what?' Ran's smile didn't fade. 'Chen?'

'No, dear Ran. It's that I...'

Ran's waist was wrapped with a tender arm. Without a moment to think clearly, Yukari found herself atop her shikigami.

'It's that I… should be feeling the greater degree of affection for you.'

Ran felt a gasp leave her mouth... but it wasn't long until the slight opening in her orifice was occupied by Yukari herself.

Ran was at a loss for words. She couldn't speak, as in her tearful grasp gripping at the youkai above her lead the kitsune to merely wince and submit.

Yukari's hands writhed over the fox's apparel and what was underneath it, and the darkest yet brightest passing spring night dawned in the overhead sky above.

When the smallest glint of daylight approached, Ran felt herself wearily rise from her love-enveloped slumber. They were upon the same cliff, and it was too early for any youkai to pass by and catch them in their heartfelt romance synthesis, or so what Yukari would have claimed it was. Ran could hear the gap youkai snoring beside her, and she felt her with her fingertips easily. Still dazed, she caressed aimlessly, until she realised the youkai in reality was not there. An early zephyr approached her ears with the passing of several seconds, and the locks of grass bended and contoured under her palm.

Ran blinked confusedly for a moment or two, but then leaned onto the space where Yukari once was, holding it dearly and smelling her master's distinct aroma.

When the smallest glint of daylight approached, Chen felt herself wearily rise from her radiance-enveloped slumber. The fire, still contained by Yukari's hex, began to wilt momentarily. Yukari herself held Chen to her body warmly, motherly, and the nekomata's heart jumped at the sight.

'Yukarin… you're still here...'

'I am, Chen.'

And the gap youkai winked.


End file.
